feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ReversedHyphen/Bee Breeding for Beginners
Recently I set out to breed bees on a FtB Ultimate server, and discovered that there doesn't seem to be a definitive guide for beginners. I'm going to set out to make that guide based on my own experiences. First, a couple of disclaimers: #Bee breeding is a long and tedious process. You have been warned. #Bee breeding is randomized, so even if you set everything up correctly, you may not get the desired results the first time around. #Bee breeding, like Thaumcraft research, is intended to be very "discoverable." I will be spoiling some of the species of bees in this document. I'll do my best not to spoil all of them, but you have been warned. #Bee breeding is most rewarding with the Extra Bees add-on to Forestry (and Thaumic Bees, if you're playing with Thaumcraft). I will be assuming Extra Bees is available through the course of this guide. It is included in the FtB Ultimate and Direwolf20 packs. Now, onward to bees! Getting Started The first thing you need is a steady source of Minecraft Joules (mJ). This is mainly produced from Buildcraft, Thermal Expansion, Forestry, and Railcraft. I strongly recommend investing in Thermal Expansion far enough to get redstone energy cells and conduits and liquiducts, as they are both far superior to Buildcraft pipes. Next, you'll need lots of seeds. You will need seeds consistently the whole time you work with bees, so it would be to your best interest to set up a large farm now. Basic seeds are fine, but so are corn kernels, pumpkin seeds, or melon seeds (if you can find melon seeds in a chest somewhere, a melon patch is super easy to create and maintain, and you'll have melons and melon seeds coming out of your ears in no time). Once you have energy and seeds, it's time to start building machines! You'll need a Squeezer and a Carpenter. Both of these machines will need a power source and a liquiduct. The Squeezer outputs liquid (so you'll need to provide the liquiduct with a redstone signal) and the Carpenter accepts liquid input. I suggest hooking the squeezer up to your choice between an Iron Tank or a XyCraft Multitank, and hooking an output from that to the Carpenter so you can stockpile liquids. Toss a stack or two of seeds into your new Squeezer and make sure everything is working correctly. The Squeezer should begin squeezing Seed Oil out of your seeds, which will flow through the liquiducts and into your tank. You'll notice that it takes an awful lot of seeds to produce Seed Oil. If you have the whole system hooked up properly, when you go into the GUI for the Carpenter, you'll see it beginning to fill up with Seed Oil. Now you're ready to actually build some beekeeping blocks! is all the time I have to work on this right now. I will continue this blog post as I have time. Please stay tuned! Category:Blog posts Category:Bees Category:Bee Breeding